During medical or therapeutic procedures it is desirable to support various portions of the body. Such procedures include chiropractic, obstetrical, massage and physical therapy treatments. For example, in the course of treating problems concerned with human vertebrae, a patient typically is placed face down or prone on the table. Thereafter the vertebrae's alignment is observed and felt by the therapist who can apply various forces on one or more of the vertebra to realign them relative to adjacent vertebra Because of the forces that may be applied, the body can experience various degrees of discomfort. For example, downward pressure on the spine and the chest area of a female would produce stretching of the soft breast tissues when the chest is supported on a flat table.
Accordingly, body support systems have been developed in order to alleviate some of the discomfort experienced during the aforementioned procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,793 is directed to a mattress which is designed for preventing and treating toxemia in pregnant women. The mattress includes a chamber formed within an inflated tube or a ring. The chamber is open at the top and accommodates the abdominal wall which floats freely in the chamber. Additional apertures are provided to receive the breasts and feet of the patient. Other mattresses with cavities are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,872 and 4,051,566.
An adjustable bed with flat surfaces that can be positioned at different elevations is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,018. Adjustable body support devices are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,377 and 3,913,155. Chiropractic tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,499,013 and 4,596,384. In the latter, a table includes separate support surfaces for the head, chest-abdomen and hip areas.
Notwithstanding the advantages provided by such body supportive devices noted above, these devices are limited in that they do not provide contoured supports for the various body portions when positioned upon such supports. I have invented an apparatus for supporting at least portions of a body. A feature of my invention includes a portable contoured multi-component cushion that overcomes these limitations and is adjustable for supporting body portions during various procedures such as chiropracity, massage and the like. Moreover, this contoured cushion provides an advance over known support systems in that it provides pelvic support to straighten the lumbar spinal curve without impinging on the lower abdominal organs such as the bladder and male genitalia. Additionally, it provides anterior cervical flexion by positive elevation by supporting the chest primarily on the bony structure of the clavicles, sternum and below the breasts on the ribs while the area under the abdomen is recessed. When the patient is in the supine position, i.e., lying on the back, the abdominal recess or cavity provides access to the spine. This cavity permits the therapist to insert his hands while still resting on the floor or table to treat the long muscles on either side of the spine. This cavity also can be used to accommodate positioning of electrodes during the course of electrical muscle stimulation.
Thus, the contoured cushion of the present invention can accommodate any body of various sizes including pregnant women in the prone position even for extended periods of time. This cushion converts an ordinary flat treatment table into an effective prone treatment table relatively quickly and easily. Although the contoured cushion is primarily intended as a prone positioning support, it also serves as an effective support for the body in the supine position as well.